


Team Bondage

by zibal_01



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	Team Bondage

**Team Bondage**

Gibbs had had enough. His team had been bickering for two solid hours, and it was time for him to act.

"Go home," he barked, "but I want you all at my house by 20:00 hours. Don't be late!"

DiNozzo, McGee and Ziva stared as Gibbs grabbed his gear and left. Gibbs had never been known to leave before the team, and the order to be at his house by 20:00 had only been issued once previously - and they had never expected to hear it again.

"This is your fault," Tony snarked at Ziva. " You couldn't stop arguing, could you?"

"Do not blame me, Tony. This is as much your fault as mine."

McGee stood, grabbing his bag, "This is all our fault, and now we're all going to pay for it." He headed for the elevator, throwing "Don't be late for Gibbs. Who knows how he might react!" over his shoulder.

Tony and Ziva grabbed their gear. No-one had been late on the previous occasion, but Tony knew what would happen if someone was late. And, that was something that he did not want to repeat!

*****  
Gibbs arrived home within thirty minutes of leaving the Navy Yard. He headed straight to his basement to prepare for the evening ahead. He had no current projects, so did not have to worry about moving a half built boat, but he still had a lot to do. The first thing he did was to open the large storage cupboard at the back of the room. He smiled as he looked at the array of "toys" before his eyes. The St Andrew's Cross was a must - there was no way Tony would manage a night without being on the receiving end of a flogging - and the spanking bench would also be necessary: also for Tony. Gibbs was sure that Tony enjoyed these nights a little too much: he had been on the receiving end of several one on one sessions!

Sighing, Gibbs removed an mix of floggers, whips, and a cane from the cupboard, along with rope, chains, and various sized leather cuffs. And a collar for one Very Special Agent DiNozzo. Satisfied with his selections, Gibbs climbed the basement stairs to his kitchen, grabbed a quick dinner, then went upstairs to prepare himself.

*****  
McGee was the first to arrive. That did not surprise Gibbs - McGee was terrified of what would happen if anyone arrived late. Gibbs had not told them that only the latecomer would be punished. He found that fear made his team punctual, although, with Tony he was never sure quite how far Tony was willing to push him.

When Ziva arrived, she smiled at her male colleagues, knowing that her appearance would have them hard in seconds. She wore a short, very tight fitting, black dress, with a low cut neckline, no straps and no back. There were no obvious bra straps, and, giving the fit of the dress, it was clear that she was not wearing one. Her heals were long and sharp enough to be weapons, which they probably were. Back to Gibbs and McGee, Ziva bent over, "adjusting her shoe" - and making it evident that the dress was the only item of clothing that she was wearing.  
Finally, with a minute to spare, Tony arrived. He was dressed to pull: a tight fitting, black muscle t-shirt, tight black jeans which left nothing to the imagination, and makeup. Gibbs stared at Tony's face. Tony had applied mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss, accentuating his features. The one word that Gibbs thought suited Tony was stunning.

"Ok," Gibbs started, "as we're all here, let's get started. Basement. Now." No-one hesitated, and no-one was surprised to see the equipment that Gibbs had laid out. The team assembled in front of the spanking bench, turning to face Gibbs. Gibbs looked from one of them to the next, slowly shaking his head. "I can't believe that we're having to do this again. The first time was supposed to be the last time. Anyone would think that you actually enjoyed it..."

Tony blushed. He had enjoyed it, but he always enjoyed sex in any form. Gibbs had blown his mind the first time he had ordered Tony to his house, and he had managed to place himself in situations that had resulted in further basement visits.

Tim had not enjoyed the previous occasion. He was too shy and awkward, easily cowed by the sexual confidence and prowess of Gibbs, DiNozzo and Ziva: he knew he was submissive, but what he hadn't realised was that Tony was even more so. Seeing his teammate fall at Gibbs hands had amazed and stunned Tim. Gibbs had taken Tony so deeply into sub-space that he only responded to Gibbs. The rest of the world had not existed.

Ziva loved having the attention of three men, but had a lot to learn about team work. She had struggled to satisfy the men while they were pleasuring her, but Gibbs had a plan to redress that issue.

"Strip," he snapped tersely. His team obeyed his order as readily as they did in the office. Ziva shimmied out of her dress, revealing her lean, athletic figure, her nipples already erect. As she stepped out of the dress, her legs parted revealing that she had shaved her pussy. Gibbs stepped closer, sliding a hand between Ziva's legs: she was wet - extremely wet. "Looking forward to this?" he asked. Ziva smiled, seductively, knowing that she did not have to answer.

Tim remained frozen in place, watching his colleagues. Tony had stripped as readily as Ziva, his erection standing proudly in front of him. As Gibbs turned his attention from Ziva to him, Tony dropped to his knees. He interlaced his fingers behind his back, and waited for Gibbs to release him: Gibbs didn't. Instead he placed his collar around Tony's neck, binding Tony in submission for the evening. Tony put up no protest - he knew that Gibbs would look after him. Ziva would not be allowed to maul him too badly.

"Relax, Tim" Gibbs spoke softly, settling the youngster. "I've got something special for you." As Gibbs finished speaking, there were footsteps on the stairs. Tim looked up, eyes widening.

"You're coming with me tonight, Timmy," Abby spoke huskily; Tim felt his knees go weak. Abby stepped into the space in front of Tim which Gibbs's had vacated, and drew a collar from her pocket. Fastening it around his neck, Abby clipped the lead she was holding to the d-ring. Turning, she lead Tim away from his colleagues, out of the basement.

Gibbs did not usually explain his decisions to his team, but, he felt that, on this occasion, they deserved one. He spoke softly, "I've let Tim leave with Abby because I do not believe that he was at fault earlier. You two, on the other hand, were totally out of control. I can't believe that you still can't work together without fighting," he paused, looking for any sort of reaction from his team: there was none. Sighing, he continued, "Ziva, you need to learn to trust Tony. Without that, the team can't function properly. I want you to kneel in front of Tony now."

Ziva moved, cautiously, to stand in front of her partner. She knelt, not sure exactly what Gibbs had in mind for her. Tony's eyes were lowered, so Ziva could not make eye contact with him. She was sure that he had no idea that she was there.

"Tony, stand up," Gibbs instructed. Tony rose gracefully to his feet, his erection still jutting out, proudly, in front of him. Gibbs reached a hand into his pocket, and pulled out a cock ring. Stepping forwards, he grasped Tony's erection and slid the ring over it. "Ok, Ziva, I want you to suck Tony's cock."

Ziva turned to Gibbs, full of defiance. One look at his face pacified her: he was in charge whether she liked it or not. She turned her attention back to Tony.

Tony's cock was not small, but it was not the largest that she had had to deal with either. Grasping it firmly in her right hand, Ziva leant forward and slid her tongue slowly over the head: Tony's hips bucked slightly causing Ziva to pull back.

"Don't move, Tony," Gibbs instructed. Tony stilled, but Ziva was still unsure that she could trust him not to try to fuck her mouth. She glanced at Gibbs. "He won't move. You can continue."

Ziva returned her attention to the job in hand. It was part of her job, to trust her partner, and, if she thought like that, she decided might actually get through this. Repeating her earlier action, as a test for Tony, Ziva was relieved when he remained still. She opened her mouth, taking the head in slowly. Once the cock was inside her mouth, Ziva went to work. Her head bobbed up and down, as she swallowed and released Tony. As she swallowed, she swirled her tongue around the head, focusing on the slit. The taste of Tony's precum filled her mouth, his scent filling her nostrils as she deep throated him. She worked hard, sucking, swirling, humming, all the time aware of Gibbs eyes on her, and the small sounds of pleasure that Tony was making.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gibbs spoke, "You can stop now, Ziva." Ziva released Tony's cock with a small popping sound. His precum dripped onto her chin. Gibbs smiled when he saw it, and knew what else they would do that night - and he was sure that Ziva would not like it. He instructed Ziva to stand and, again, slid his hand between her legs. She quivered as his thumb brushed against her clit, a low moan escaping from between her lips. "Here's what we're going to do now," Gibbs started. He looked at Tony, to ensure that he was with them, then continued. "We're going to spit roast Ziva, but make sure you pull out before you come: Ziva needs a shower tonight..."

After positioning Ziva and releasing Tony's cock, Gibbs stripped himself. His erection was straining against his clothing, and sprang free when he dropped his pants. He directed Tony to kneel in front of Ziva, so that she would be sucking his cock, then moved round behind her to take her from behind. As Tony forced his cock into Ziva's mouth, gripping her head tightly so that she could not resist, Gibbs penetrated her pussy in one forceful move.

They fucked her hard, maintaining the same rhythm so that they entered together. Gibbs set a relentless pace, which Tony easily matched. Tony could feel his climax approaching fast and met Gibbs eyes. Pulling out, they flipped Ziva onto her back. Two swift strokes each, and they climaxed together, showering Ziva in their cum. Ziva lay there, covered in cum, quivering with anticipation of her own climax, eyes wide, pupils dilated.

"If you want to climax," Gibbs said breathily, "you're going to have to play with yourself." Ziva's eyes widened. She looked unsure, as though she did not want to perform such a personal, intimate act in front of them. Then she considered what she had already done, and slid her hand between her legs. She dipped her fingers in her juices, then stroked them slowly between her clit and her hole. As he watched, Tony had an idea.

"Boss," he spoke quietly as though he was afraid to be heard, "can we tie Ziva to the spanking bench? I'd like to eat her pussy."

Gibbs considered this. Tony had never previously asked for anything; he always just did as he was instructed. "Ok, Tony. Ziva, up you get. Lie down on the bench."

Ziva stopped her hand, pushed herself shakily to her feet and moved to the spanking bench. Gibbs had designed the bench; it was adjustable, and he had positioned it so that Ziva's legs would be spread, her wrists bound and stretched above her head. Gibbs fastened the straps around her waist, thighs and ankles, securing her firmly.

"She's all yours, Tony." Tony smiled and knelt between Ziva's thighs. Leaning forward, he lightly flicked her clit with his tongue: she twitched, a low moan escaping from her. He then proceeded to fuck her with his tongue; long, slow strokes from clit to hole followed by short, sharp thrusts of his tongue in her hole. Ziva was thrashing her head from side to side, wanting to move, needing to move, as Tony took her to the edge, then pulled her back. She wanted to fall over so badly, all she had to do was ask, to beg, but she was struggling to bring herself to beg Tony for anything. Tony was focusing on her clit, sucking it into his mouth, gripping it with his teeth, flicking it with his tongue. It was all too much for Ziva. She broke.

"Please, Tony, please... I'm begging you... Please, let me...come..."

"Ok, Ziva," Gibbs's replied. "You can come."

Ziva screamed her release, while Tony continued to stimulate her sensitive nub. She writhed against her bonds as he prolonged the pleasure/pain of her climax. Sweat beaded Ziva's skin, rivulets trickling down her back, her face, between her breasts. Finally, releasing her clit, Tony turned his attention to one of these rivulets. Catching it, just above her navel, Tony traced it passage with his tongue, lapping the salty sweetness from her skin, being sidetracked by her pert breasts, nipples erect, and just begging to be suckled. He did just that; suckling on one, while his fingers rolled the other, eliciting small gasps of joy from Ziva, before continuing to trace the bead of sweat. He reached Ziva's chin when Gibbs stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough," his voice was low, husky with desire. "Ziva, you can get dressed and leave now. I hope you've learned your lesson, and realise that you can trust Tony. Tony, stay on your knees."

Tony waited on his knees until Gibbs was ready for him. He was sexually sated, but Gibbs knew that Tony still needed more. Tony needed to lose himself completely, to hand over control, and Gibbs knew that he would only hand this control over to him when they were alone. Everything else so far that evening had been following Gibbs orders, something that he excelled at.

Once Ziva had left, Gibbs hands Tony leather restraints to fasten around his ankles. Once Tony had done this, he stood so that Gibbs could fasten matching restraints around his wrists. He was willingly led to the St Andrew's Cross, where Gibbs placed him in position. Tony's right wrist was attached first, above and to the right of Tony's head; his left was placed in a similar position on Tony's left. Using a foot, Gibbs pushed Tony's left foot into position, attaching the ankle restraint to the cross, before turning his attention to Tony's right ankle. Once Tony was secured, Gibbs stood. He stepped back, admiring the man before him. He loved having Tony at his mercy, willingly giving over his body to him. There would be no safe word - that gave Tony all the control. Gibbs knew how much it cost Tony to hand over control like this, to trust Gibbs, and Gibbs would never betray that trust.

Gibbs reached for the cat of nine tails. It was a light weight flogger, made of the softest leather that Gibbs could find. It stroked the skin, leaving it blushed. Gibbs did not leave any bruises - Tony was too valuable to him, both at work and home.

The first stroke elicited a small gasp from Tony. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder, gentling him, reassuring him. This was almost a routine for them. After the first stroke Tony would relax, and Gibbs would continue with Tony remaining silent. Removing his hand, Gibbs stepped back. The second stroke was met with a small shudder, and silence. Gibbs smiled: Tony was already starting to drop. Gibbs continued to caress Tony's back, noting every twitch, every shudder Tony gave. Not a sound escaped the younger man, which Gibbs knew would stun his colleagues.

When he'd finished, Gibbs spoke softly, "You've done we'll tonight, Tony. Is there anything that you would like before we hit the sack?"

Tony was down deep, but not so deep that he could not respond, "Want you...want you to fuck me..." he managed to croak.

Gibbs smiled. He knew that Tony would want that, and was glad that his recovery time was excellent. Gibbs knew that Tony would also be hard again - and would want to come whilst Gibbs was fucking him. "Here? Or the spanking bench?"

"Here." Tony did not want to admit it but he was too tired to move, and he knew that the Cross could be adjusted to allow Gibbs to fuck him easily. He felt the Cross move, and knew that Gibbs was getting him into the position that he wanted. Seconds later, without preamble, a slicked finger penetrated Tony's hole. Gibbs wriggled his finger briefly, before withdrawing it. Tony did not have long to wait for Gibbs to return preparing him - two fingers eased through his tight muscle ring, scissoring to stretch the opening. After two fingers, Gibbs decided that Tony was suitably prepared, slicked his cock, then positioned himself at Tony's hole.

One firm push, and Gibbs was fully seated. He rested his head on Tony's shoulder, regaining his breath. Tony gasped and panted at the intrusion. Once Gibbs was ready, he slid his hands up Tony's arms, entwining their fingers, then slowly drew back his hips. Tony held his breath, waiting for Gibbs to slam back into him: Gibbs eased gently back into Tony, surprising the younger man. Gibbs took him gently, easing carefully in and out of his body. Tony accepted everything that Gibbs gave him, handing over control, not trying to force Gibbs to move any faster or harder: Gibbs wanted it to last as long as possible, so Tony let him dictate...everything.

Gibbs drew things out as long as possible. He could feel his climax approaching fast. Reaching around, he took Tony's cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his own thrusts. He knew that Tony would not come without his permission. Leaning forward, he whispered in his ear, "You can come," and, not one to disobey an order from Gibbs, Tony came, hard and silently. Gibbs followed him over the edge as Tony's muscles clamped down hard on him. His teeth clamped shut on the juncture of Tony's neck and shoulder, and Gibbs knew that it would leave a mark - a very large, clearly a bite mark mark.

Once Gibbs had recovered, he slid from Tony's body. After releasing Tony's ankles, Gibbs wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, holding him tightly, then released his wrists. Tony slumped against Gibbs, still deep inside his head. Gibbs lowered them both to the floor, waiting for Tony to be with it enough to move up stairs. He rocked Tony gently as he waited for Tony's eyes to focus on him.

"Welcome back," Gibbs said softly as Tony's eyes eventually focused on him. "Are you ok?"

"Feel great, boss," Tony smiled sleepily. "Could really use some sleep now."

Gibbs helped Tony to his feet, supporting the younger man up the stairs. Guiding Tony to the bedroom, Gibbs helped him into bed, before climbing in beside him. Wrapping an arm around Tony's waist, Gibbs pulled Tony tight against his chest, knowing that his lover was already asleep. Placing a soft kiss on the back of Tony's neck, Gibbs allowed himself to follow Tony, drifting into a deep, restful sleep.

 

 


End file.
